They Say its What You Do After a Crisis That Matters
by SanctuaryObsessed
Summary: 3rd in the Charity Chronicles. Sean/Nick and daughter. Charity has finally met her uncle Eric. Things can either go downhill or really downhill from here. Sean and Nick's parental instincts go into overdrive as they frantically try to keep their daughter safe in time to put the monsters that destroyed Charity's childhood in jail.
1. Chapter 1

**It's so great to be back, sorry it took so longer to finally complete the trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from Charity and other original characters.**

**WARNING: This is the third in a series. First in the series can be found on my profile under _'To Charity and All Those Unknown'_ and the sequel under _'Green Eyes, Blue. Your Secrets are gone and so are You.'_**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's lovely to see you, my dear." Eric grasped her elbow and leaned into kiss her cheek.

Charity remained tense and in place, "By my every right I should kill you where you stand." She said.

"You should but you won't." Eric replied, "You're too good for that, or so I'm told, it's such a shame I only meet my niece when she's 16."

"Yes, a great pity."

"If I may ask, your mother, I never thought my brother played for that team."

"I thought you would have known the details by now, since your so thorough." Charity said.

"Your father has taken great precautions in keeping you a secret my darling." He stepped forward and held out a hand, "I'll be at the funeral to give him my upmost apologies."

Charity stared at his hand and raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to kill me, Eric?"

"We'll have to see about that, I suppose."

"After all this time and all his effort do you really think that he didn't have a plan to save me if you came along. I have the entire police force on my side, I'm their little girl, the third precinct raised me. I'm Charity Renard, you wouldn't kill me, I'm too precious to be too many important people."

"Be that as it may," Eric said, "If you don't obey me, I will be forced to act."

"And why would I obey you?" Charity asked.

"Because," Eric pulled his phone from his pocket and held up a video stream, "This is Aiden, he's 12. On the night of his birth, he was taken out of a facility of mine; let's say a _Compound _by a young girl. She left him at the doorstep of 34 Glouces Road, Beaverton with a lovely young family. They found him the next morning, took him in. There was blood on a note left there, stating his mother loved him but couldn't take care of him. The blood and the tiny little thumb print the young girl left in the blood was never traced to an owner."

Charity's eyes were wide, "Isabella's son." Her brain took a moment to process the information, before her natural instincts to protect set in, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Then come with me." He held out his arm.

"If I do, you'll let him go?"

"After you complete a job for me."

"I do this . . . this job, he goes free."

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine."

Eric held out his arm, and she took it, "This way, Princess Charité."

-oOo-

Sean groaned as he rolled over in bed, Nick's arms sliding from around him, "Renard." He said as he answered his buzzing phone.

"Sorry, sir, it's Wu."

"What's going on?" Sean sat up.

"We have a man here, by the name of Alex Dane, he says he saw Chari get kidnapped."

"Kidnapped by who?" Sean was standing, eyes like a thunderstorm.

"He said he'd only talk to the Captain."

"I'm coming." Sean was furious.

He turned to Nick, who was looking up curiously, "Sean, babe, you okay?"

"Someone has Charity."

Nick was standing in front of Sean in a second, "How?"

"Her teacher, her art teacher I think, he saw her, we have to go now."

They got dressed in silence and practically raced out of the apartment.

In the car, Nick grasped Sean's knee, "We'll find her, we always find her."

"I know, I know." Sean sighed, "But this is the first time we've lost her since she was 7."

Nick leaned across to gently kiss his husband as they pulled into the Precinct, "We'll do this rationally, making rash moves didn't get us anywhere last time."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it would be awesome if you would review. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to upload, but I didn't know if I wanted to kill Eric, or let him live, or have Alex interfere. I was also toying with the idea of Isabella child for a long time too until I figure out how I could interwine all of the above. **

**You'll just have to wait and see if I actually do kill them all :D MAHAH **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! Sorry for the wait. I just thought I would finish this chapter off and publish it since I can't sleep.**

**I hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

Charity groaned as she came back to consciousness, "You didn't have to knock me out." She whispered.

She slowly sat up, eyes adjusting to the bright light of a very lavish hotel room. The furniture was a mixture of rose wood and creams. The skyscraper had a almost 270 degree view of the city.

Charity had been disposed on the soft down duvet of the bed and redressed. She was now wearing, she recognised, as the jeans and black singlet she has in the boot of her car.

Her bare feet dangled off the bed as she slowly jumped down, she scoped out the place silently, surprisingly the veranda doors were unlocked. They seemed to trust her enough to not throw herself off them.

She wandered back inside, there was no sharp instruments of any kind, nothing that could be used as a weapon. The chairs were to thick and to heavy for her to use as a weapon; but if she could possibly use the chairs, or perhaps the bedside table to smash the veranda window. A shard of glass would suffice.

There were camera in very corner, even the fruit bowl, "Typical." She muttered sourly.

She slowly approached the front door, she grasped the handle and slowly turned it. She looked out the crack to find two men standing outside. Two very large, obviously very highly trained men.

She returned to the bed, rubbing her arms, the coolness from being so high up sinking through her skin like a needle.

"My apologies for having to knock you out, Princess Charité." Eric strutted into the room, buttoning up his suit jacket.

"I don't believe for a second you feel guilty about it." Charity replied, crossing her arms and standing, "There was no need, I know where I am."

"It made my guard happy." Eric waved his hand nonchalantly.

"What am I here for? I want to get home as quickly as possible, with Aiden."

"Your loyalty is astounding. After all, you don't even know the boy." Eric replied.

"I don't need to know him to know that I need to protect him from you." Charity said, "Now what job do you want done?"

Eric chuckled, "Straight to the point I like it," he smiled, "I need you to transport something."

"Transportation is not in my expertise." Charity crossed her arms, "You have the wrong person."

"Well, I didn't say we were transporting it willingly." Eric said mildly, "The owner will not give me this object, so I must procure it."

"Still not my problem."

"I need you to construct the perfect murder." He said, "You have a lot of experience with this field, don't you, Miss Renard, or may I call you Charity?"

"Let's stick with Renard." Charity nodded degradingly, "Murder, I can do. Under one condition."

"I willing to hear it."

"I will be no part of the murder, I want my slate as clean as possible when I walk out of here, _with_ Aiden."

"I have my own condition to this . . . deal."

"Yes?"

"My men fail to follow your instructions and complete the murder, you take their place. They fail, you step in and complete it."

Charity stared at him, "You better have your best men on this."

"This object is too precious not too, why do you think I had to capture you."

"Do we have a deal?"

Eric held out his hand, and Charity took it cautiously, "Deal."

"Deal."

"Oh, and one more thing, Eric."

Nick and Sean walked into the precinct. Wu was standing there with a young man.

"Mr Dane, this is Captain-" Wu started but was interrupted by Renard.

"What did you see?"

Alex was full of nervous energy, "I'd just come of the Charity Art Studio on fifth, I took my parents back to the car and I looked over to the car park, and Charity … she was standing by her car. A man was there, she looked really tense and angry-"

"Can you give us a description?"

"I can, but-but she said a name, it, er, it was like Eric, or something."

Nick and Sean went stiff, "Eric?"

"Yeah, um, so you know him? I mean did she talk about him? I know she volunteers here."

"Accent?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, um, sorta German, but English as well, I combination, but, ah, European."

Nick walked over to his computer and started clicking, "This man?"

Alex stared at the profile, Eric Renard, "Ah, yeah, it is actually. Are they related?"

"Sort of." Nick replied.

Charity was lead down through the hotel, a guard on each arm. Eric was strutting in front of them.

He turned quickly and elegantly to a door and swiped through a key card.

Charity was lead into an observation room, looking over a cell, there was a bed and a boy.

Aiden was huddled up in the corner at the top of his bed, shivering.

"Let me talk to him." Charity demanded.

Eric nodded to his guards and she was shoved through the door into the cell.

Aiden looked up in fear and scuttled further away from her.

Charity held up her hands, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's exactly what someone that is going to would say." His voice is high and squeaky, nervous.

"I'm a prisoner too." Charity knelt beside his bed, "My name is Charity."

He watched her for a second, "Aiden." He whispered.

"I know." Charity replied sadly, "I knew your mum."

"What am I in here for, I don't … I don't understand-" he hiccuped.

"You don't have to worry about why your here, you just need to know that I will, I will, get you out."

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Charity glanced down at her hands, "I know what it's like, to- to be young and taken, taken away from your family. It happened to me, once when I was 7 and again when I was 12. I also grew up in a compound from the ages of 3 to 5. It's … terrifying."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to, you just need to do as I say." Charity replied, "And right now I want you to behave, don't do anything to aggravate them. I'll get you out."

* * *

**I just love Charity and Aiden, they're so cute together! **

**I'm a little behind in Grimm, I only just saw where Sean held the baby and it made me swoon because it was so freaking adorable, it also really makes me want to give Sean and Nick a baby. I'm considering doing it in later chapters, review or PM if you want to see this because I would love to write it! **

**Review! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late upload :s **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Charity looked over the layout of the building in which she was supposed to be planning her next murder.

"I want blue prints of the building, air vents, secret fucking passages ways, whatever, I need to know every inch of this building. Especially the positions of the camera's. I know there's a hallway through the kitchen to the back alley way but that's going to be so crowded."

Eric turned to one of his lackey's, "Are you listening?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded curtly and walked out the door.

"From what I can see is that we would have a vantage point from the upper vent on the balcony looking over the ballroom." Charity sighed, "But your guy better be a good shot. Tell me again why you choose to do this in the Town Hall, at the most crowded event of the year."

"It has nothing to do with the occasion, it is just the next place that Newton Graves will be seen in public." Eric replied.

"I need to know what I'm trying to retrieve, will he be carrying it, or will it just be nearby?"

"It'll be on his person, we believe he has it hidden inside his watch."

"Dude, I can just pickpocket that, why do we have to kill him?"

"While it is important to collect the watch, I also need Graves out of the picture."

Charity bent herself over the countless papers covering the table, "Long range rifles, McMillian are really good, MK-15's are military grade. Silencers too, good ones, unless you want to make a scene."

"I want it as smooth as possible." Eric said.

"Where's Jeeves with those blueprints?"

"They recovered Chari's car, it was still at the art gallery, not clues, just Chari." Wu said to Nick as he approached with the forensic report they'd run on Charity's car, "Her handbag was in the passengers seat."

"That's a complete dead end." Nick groaned, "Another complete dead end."

"How's, ah, how's Renard taking it?"

Nick glanced back into his husbands office, "Well, that's another thing."

"And you?"

"Yeah, we're both pretty much in the same headspace. I'm just so worried you know."

"She'll be okay, Nick, she's tough. I mean, see what she survived in the Compound."

"Chari's … this just might be her breaking point. She's incredibly strong but everything's catching up to her. She knows it, we know it. Char's going to have to face her past eventually and she is definitely not prepared. No matter how strong or prepared she thinks she is."

"I know, Nick, I watched her grow up. She'll be okay, we'll make sure of it." Wu squeezed his shoulder, "Now get back to work and find our baby girl."

Charity' head was reeling, her heart was picking up pace. She looked down into Aiden's ceil and started to doubt herself.

She knew Eric would never let her go, not if she pulled this off, she would become his Grimm, his perfect little soldier.

She scratched at her wrist, under the silk, to the tattoo. The mark left behind from her second capturing, when she was 7. She'd been terrified then and she was terrified now.

The feeling never changed, it stayed the same in its essence, that feeling of crushing pressure, the feeling that nothing would ever be all right again. It was hard to stay positive, to stay calm in situations like this.

Charity wasn't, she was panicking inside while her exterior remained calm and nonchalant. That was the first thing the compound taught her, the ability to stay calm under pressure, and even when she wasn't calm, she had to hide it.

As much as Charity hated to admit it, it was times like this when she appreciated the knowledge that the Compound had given her. It made her feel sick that anything good had come from the Compound, but those skills, those thinking patterns, they'd kept her alive.

Charity glanced up as one of Eric's lackeys, the one she had earlier called Jeeves came into the observation room with two trays of food and a tray of tea.

"Princess Charité." He nodded, leaving a single tray of food and the tea before taking in Aiden's breakfast.

"Jeeves." Charity called out as he came back up and turned to the door.

He spun back around to face her, "Yes, your majesty."

"Why do you call me that? I'm not a Royal."

"Prince Renard begs to differ."

Charity fixed him with a narrowed gaze, "He wants me, me of all people, on a throne?"

"Of course."

"Maybe you should tell him I'm not blood." Charity looked away from him and into Aiden's room, "Sean is not my real father."

"I don't think that matters to the Prince, my lady, for you are a way into Sean Renard's heart, and that is all that Prince Renard wants."

Charity fixed her gaze on him, "You said that bitterly." She stated.

"I have a belief that people's families should by no mean be used to help turn the tides of political quarrels."

"Hmm." Charity agreed, "You surprise me, Jeeves."

She heard a snicker as he walked out the door.

Perhaps, just perhaps, she has a potential ally.

"Nick, you might wanna hear this." Wu waved him over.

Wu was standing with a family. A woman crying into what was probably her husbands shoulder, a little boy clung to his fathers leg. Nick recognised Patrick and Jazabell Dane behind them, anger prickled within him at the sight of Patrick. He also recognised Alex Dane, Charity's art teacher and the last person who saw her. Nick was very suspicious of this man.

"This is Dean Lavos and his wife, Angel. You know the rest of the Dane's."

"How can I help you?" He asked the family.

"My boy, he's been kidnapped." The father, Dean said, "When I went to pick him up from school he wasn't there. He was supposed to stay behind at the library like every other Monday, I always work later on Mondays, you see. I walked into the library to pick him up and the librarian said he'd already left. She said that he'd said that his dad texted him to meet him at the front of the school but I didn't."

"Is there any chance he could have gone of with some friends?"

"I thought so, that why we waited until today to see if he would come home, but he hasn't. Angel is panicking." Dean voice was getting less steady by the second.

"Come over to my desk and I'll try and find some things." Nick took his seat, pulling chairs for the mourning couple. The others stood behind them.

"What was his name?"

"Aiden, Aiden Lavos."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
